starbase_colony_z13_a_pony_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Streak
Biography Star Streak was born on Neo Cloudsdale to Star Storm and Pale Streak, a pair whom had like their parents before them been matched genetically in the hopes of creating stronger future generations. Both were subjects of the Crystal Institute, a programme instituted during the long war between the United Equestrian Federation and the Empire of Zeon. Where Zeon took the path of genetic modification to make better soldiers, Equestria experimented with a wider array of means to force the next step in pony evolution; chemicals and eugenics. A programme of selective breeding, cybernetic enhancement, and drug regimes created successive generations of potent fighters, often at the cost of the subjects sanity. Star Streak was one of few of the final generation to survive the war's brutal end. With defeat looming, Equestria threw those who had sufficient training into the fray, a collection of teenaged ponies, in a last ditch effort to inflict enough casualties to convince Zeon that the invasion of Equestria's core worlds would be too costly. They failed, few survived, though they were the lucky ones. In an attempt to cover up their crimes, the ponies running the Crystal Institute terminated all subjects still in their 'care' before Zeonic troops could land. The handful that had survived being thrown at the Zeonic forces were by and large incapable of adapting to normal life, with most inevitably ending up in prison as the violent, drug fuelled rages that had been instituted at a young age put them at odds with civil society. The government of Equestria that rose in the wake of their defeat sought simply to bury the problem, since the citizenry and indeed the conquering Zeonic forces had been led to believe that all of the subjects had been terminated at the Institute itself or in battle. Former subjects of the institute were simply pushed aside, sequestered in mental institutions and prisons. Star Streak was one such subject, having survived battle with Zeonic forces as well as her own overseers attempts to terminate her. Put on trial for insubordination in the face of the enemy, assaulting a superior officer, and murder of fellow soldiers, Star Streak was one of many former institute subjects ostensibly put on trial for treasonous actions at the end of the Equestrian-Zeon war. In reality, the trials were how Equestria was mopping up the last of those who could out the new governments attempts to cover up their war crimes. Due to her young age, fifteen at the time, Star Streak was spared the death penalty typically reserved for soldiers in these cases and instead sentenced to a prison mental ward until she was confirmed 'cured' of her mental instability. With little but group counselling and occasional recreation periods to pass the time between long periods of lock down, Star Streak directed her efforts towards escape. It took her nearly five years, but she successfully escaped in October 3030. Knowing she would never be safe in Equestria; she had in fact given them carte blanche with her escape to simply shoot to kill, Star Streak took to the only thing she knew. Bluffing her way onto the old institute facility on Neo Cloudsdale, now used for testing new mobile suit designs, she obtained sufficient evidence from the old facility as well as from discarded records hidden in the older parts of the facility to see a number of the government's high ranking officers prosecuted for war crimes. She had, however, no intention of exposing the government openly but rather intended to hold onto the evidence as her only means of leveraging a permanent escape. Following this acquisition, she bluffed, blustered, and in a couple cases beat her way past security to get to a mobile suit capable of interplanetary travel with which she fled Equestrian space, headed for Zeon. Category:Characters